


Photograph

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Growing Up, Memories, emotional goodbyes, power rangers!, really adorable fluff, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets ready to leave for Uni-his first time being away from Zayn since they were eight.  He doesn't know what he's going to do without his best friend but Zayn promises they'll never really be apart.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite one so far. It stands alone so I can't really continue it but I actually really like it. Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Liam leaves for Uni in a week. He's nervous because he's never been away from home for longer than a weekend and he never has dealt well with things being different.

Currently, his room is full of piles and boxes and suitcases and lots of other junk that Liam is just glad he'll be gone before it has to be cleaned up. He's trying to pack but he keeps getting sidetracked by some old toy or picture or t-shirt he hasn't seen in years and suddenly it's another hour before he gets anything done. Seven days, he reminds himself, seven days and I'm gone.  
-  
Liam leaves for Uni tomorrow. With lots of help from his sisters, mum, and the lads, he's managed to pack enough to last him until the first holiday break. He doesn't want to go yet. Home is so familiar and safe, he's not ready to leave that, not ready to face the unknown.

He spends his last night like he had spent many nights before: in his room listening to music with Zayn. They had been inseparable since they were five and if Liam is honest, leaving Zayn is the biggest reason he's dreading Uni. 

Zayn is looking through the boxes still left it Liam's much-emptier room, laughing every once in a while at some old drawing or picture, while Liam watches him from the bed. 

"Li, take a look at this one," he calls his best friend over. Zayn is holding a picture of them from about ten years prior. They're in Liam's room, just as they are now, the first time Zayn spent the night. Liam isn't surprised to see them playing with their Power Rangers. They look so happy; they were so happy. 

"God I miss that," Liam laughs sadly, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Everything was so easy and we had our entire lives ahead of us."

"Still do," Zayn reminds him. "And it's not like we'll never see each other again! I'm gonna call you every day and we'll see each other over breaks and the summer. This isn't even close to the end, Payne."

"I'm just gonna miss you so much," Liam tries not to let any tears fall, but he can feel himself getting emotional. He doesn't remember a time when he hadn't seen Zayn every day. Zayn was his rock, was always there. Now Liam is leaving that. He doesn't know how he can survive without his best friend.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Li," Zayn wraps him in a tight hug. "But you'll be back soon. And you'll have so much fun, you won't even have time to miss me." Zayn gives him a crooked smile, just like he always has. "You gotta get up early tomorrow, so I think it's time for bed."

Liam nods and pulls out their sleeping bag–the same one they had when they were eight–and they crawl in close together. It's a tighter fit than it used to be but the two seventeen-year-olds still fit. 

They fall asleep like they always have, legs intertwined, heads resting on each other's, hands clasped together.  
-  
Liam leaves for Uni any minute now. He's standing at the bus station with his parents and Zayn, bouncing anxiously from foot to foot. No one has said much because no one really knows what to say. This is it. Tonight, Liam will be sleeping in a new bed, with a new roommate, surrounded by new friends.

The bus pulls up and Liam takes a deep breath. He gives his parents one last hug and reassuring smile before turning to Zayn. Liam's smile falters and Zayn immediately wraps him in another tight hug. 

"I can't do this without you," Liam whispers.

"Don't be daft," Zayn responds. "You'll be fine. Plus, you've got a friend coming along." and he hands Liam his old blue Power Ranger. 

Liam gasps. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in a box in your room. I found mine too. That way, we'll always have each other."

Liam can feel the tears welling up again and pulls Zayn to him again.

"Thank you," he whispers. "For everything."

"Now go show the world what Liam Payne has to offer!" Zayn encourages.  
Liam picks up his bags and tucks his Power Ranger under his arm. Giving a farewell nod to his family he boards the bus, ready for a new part of his life, but still the same because he had his little piece of Zayn, just like in the photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
